


naba gelyo 13

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 13

Caalam waxay leeyihiin lahaa isaga eegi xun, go'aansaday Jaime. Waxa uu ahaa fudud sida in.

Waxay goor hore oo maalintaa ayaa ka soo gudbey xadka u gelin dalkii taajkii, oo haatanna wuxuu rabay oo dhan waxay ahayd cuntada iyo cabitaanka, maydhasho kulul oo sariir ku habboon, oo uu lahaa ku filan oo ah, maqsinnona waxba doofaarka iyo boholo 'jidka ag. Sidaas ayay joojiyey at Inn Ivy ah. Aad joogtid waa in la xiriira Batroolka; waa in aan ku jirtay in qof isaga la aqoonsado.

Laakiin waxaa jiray.

Waxa uu ku qasbay wax xoogaa ah, haddii aanay daacad ahayn, ilka sayidyada, sida dhowr yar yar wuxuu ogaa yimid in ka badan in ay miiska.

Brienne, isaga, isagii eegay ka dibna lagu qabtay iyada oo madaxa hoos u. Malaynayo waxay ahayd fikrad wanaagsan, inkastoo ay isaga ma tudhi doono, isagoo si iyada ku bilaabi.

Markaasuu wuxuu soo kaxaystay cabitaan dheer oo uu khamri iyo ma hoos koobka ilaa daqiiqadda ugu dambaysa, ka dibna waxay nimankii ku salaamay loo eegin magacyadooda, si dhib leh ayuu xusuusan karin.

Waxay edab Brienne leh cajiib u furan iyo tixgelin yar siinaya dhaqan. Sida lahaa ayuu yaqaan ay doonayeen ayay ku.

"Lady Brienne of Tarth," ayuu yiri Jaime ordaya erayada wada kaambeyn Brienne miiska hoostiisa in ay iyada weydii fiiriso, xataa haddii oo kaliya labaad a. "Waxii tabasho iyo Crowell iyo marlin." Markaasuu wuxuu soo kaxaystay qaniinyo ee uu digaagduur duban iyo marti rag fadhiistaan.

Crowell muujiyay sida uu uga yaabin in luqadda taxader in kaliya gaaban isagoo weerar at Brienne muuqaalka aanan caadi joojiyay.

"Waxay dumar ah oo seef wanaagsan," Jaime nuuga ah ayaa sheegay in. Waxa uu sheegay in jeedal Brienne ahaayeen isla midabka nalka sida timaheeda. Inkasta oo wejigeeda si rasmi ah uu ahaa la'aan hadal, isagu ma uu arki karin in ay jirtay niyadda ah oo xasaasi ah. Ma ahayn hubin sida uu ogaa, laakiin isagu wuxuu sameeyey. Hadda iyo Wilkiisa, ayuu u sheegay nin oo maskaxda ka.

Crowell ayaa sheegay in wax doqon ah oo ku saabsan haweenka. Waa kuwee laftiisa in, Jaime ma aha raacsanayn, laakiin waxa isaga ku garaacday sida wax xumayntu in la yidhaahdo, waqtigan, gaar ahaan marka ay jirto ahayd naag fuushan isaga soo horjeeda.

Wuuna taahay oo tellegnaayeen rajeynayaa salkiisa koobka, yaabantahay qof aan weli waxaa refilled.

Crowell weli la hadlayay. Unbelievable.

"Sabre," Brienne yiri, iyadoo la isticmaalayo waxa uu ku iman lahaa in ay ka fakaraan sidii codkiisa dhintay. Wayna kacday oo iyaduna waxay ahayd ugu yaraan laba madaxdii reerahooda oo ka sarreeya marlin gaaban, kuwaas oo soo qaatay talaabo aan la hubin gadaal u, taas oo ka dhigtay Jaime doonayaan in ay snicker, (laakiin waxa ay leeyihiin karin khamri ah in uu ahaa mid aad u xoog badan, khamri this.)

Waxaa macquul ah inuu u malayn lahaa, laakiin markay by xaaqan, wuxuu u maleeyey inuu arkay ilmada indhihiisa ku.

Kaliya waxaan doonayaa inaan sariirta aado, wuxuu u maleeyey in ka cabanayeen, iyo qaatay mid ka mid qaniinyada ugu dambeeyey ee iyada casho. Markaasaa waxaa istaagay.

"Ma habeen wanaagsan," ayuu u sheegay ragga, iyadoo smile kale bannaan, "ama aad og tahay, u tag oo ido ah si fuck ka heli. Wax kastoo."

Wuxuu ogaa in ay Condi ka dib, laakiinse isagu ma uu daryeeli.

Brienne lahaa meel ka baxsan baxeen. Kolkaasuu hareerihiisii ka fiirfiiriyey intii muddo ah, dabid ee qorraxda, isku dayaya in ay hesho sida baxay.

Ah, hoos by webiga, kaliya ee la soo dhaafay halkaas oo wheel biyaha ahaa jeestay, in geed safsaf heer sare ah. Waxay dhab ahaan u eegay yar oo ay hooska laamihiisa weyn.

Wuxuu hoos u strolled, helitaanka diyaar u ah inay ka samatabbixin jog ah tiga of qasbay kaftan wanaagsan oo xigmad ku calaamadsan, sababta oo ah in uu ahaa wixii uu jeclaa inuu sameeyo, laakiin sida uu ku soo dhowaaday, ayuu arki karin in ay jirtay, dhab ahaantii, iyagoo qaylinaya oo.

Kind aamusan. Maxay ahayd ammaanan. Waayo, wuxuu sameeyey blubberers nacaybka. Waxaa sameeyey isaga doonayaan in ay iyaga ceejin leh ay timaha u gaar ah.

Gelinaya ahmiyada ma ahaa muddo dheer oo ku filan si, ayuu ka muuqan.

"Kaalay," ayuu yiri. "Waxaad maqasheen ka sii daran in. Oo waxaan idhi ka xun in."

"Orod oo iska," ayay tidhi, codka iyada sida qayb ka mid ah xarig u taagay. "Fadlan".

"Waxay u eg yihiin pigshit. Fact aad qeylada. Tani waa wax kale. Waxaad ogaaday in ... aad walaalkiis waa dhintay. Ama in aad uur leedahay lama filaan ah! Yaa ku aabbaha, Brienne? Mise waa in aad in "ve dhigay cudur dilaa ah,"


End file.
